


Let our Hair Down

by johnsidney



Series: The Love Story [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跟Hans的頭髮與油漆與Aldo有關的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let our Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

> 1.於是這是我第二篇IB文。  
> 2.他們必然不屬於我。所有的頭皮都屬於昆汀塔倫提諾。
> 
> 此篇內文經過修訂，已替換成小說本增補過的版本。

1.

Hans靜靜的刮著鬍渣，被剃下的根毛連同泡沫一起掉進馬桶裡。將鏡中的自己擦拭乾淨，然後聆聽馬桶抽水的聲音。那個印記依舊顯而易見，即便它已經褪了一層顏色，並且不再經常性發痛。

對上校來說，那已不能稱之為「傷口」，正如那符號如今於他再也不代表什麼。但這反而提醒他，讓他憶起一些早已得不到、拿不回來的東西，或者憶起他的失敗。除此之外，印記也使他憶起Aldo帶著阿帕契小隊在法國雷厲風行的時候。

「忙完你自己以後，記得多拿一把刷子過來。」Aldo正在屋外等他，穿著髒兮兮的連身工作褲。

今天是週末日，按照計畫要粉刷兩面牆壁。三個月以前，反正也跟今天沒什麼不同－－Hans還記得氣壓低的可怕，即便以慣有的高姿態答應中尉就此同居、即便他們就這麼上了床，他倆之間的氛圍始終沒有好過。大體來說，和平中總摻和著雜質。

除了Hans獲得自由外出的批准、以及Aldo這棟破房子越變越舊之外，一切幾乎一成不變。日子在過，中尉依舊滿口髒話、上校還是經常被銬起來。

他們互相調侃、鬥毆，鮮少才有疼惜彼此的機會。Hans比Aldo大上幾歲，而這不禁令人腦火。因為上校本以為中尉是氣盛的小夥子，汗水淋漓的扭打在一塊或者做愛，應該就能為Aldo帶來一定程度的歡愉和發洩。

實際上卻並非如此，Aldo既容易滿足又很難取悅，索取的東西不多卻很難給。這也是他倆不管幹什麼都得折騰老半天的主要原因。

Utivich偶爾過來，每當這時Hans便將自己關在客房裡，他討厭小人兒總是一個勁兒的喝茶。

「別告訴我你剛刮了一層皮下來。」Aldo的聲音在門邊響起，Hans繼續凝視鏡中的自己。  
「我打算多刷一面牆，而且你非幫忙不可，如果你還想看下週的時代雜誌。」  
「你實在不善於要求別人，Aldo…少一點威脅、多一些禮貌，會讓事情進展的更順利。」Hans強調。  
「在我看來你也精通此道，只不過手法高竿了些，但效果平平。」

Aldo扯嘴一笑，上前像隻獵犬般含咬住上校的耳垂，審視鏡中的彼此一段時間後才鬆口。他面無表情的拋下Hans，只說要他動作快些。

這大概是令上校最深感痛恨之處。鏡中的自己高傲不可侵，左耳卻留下了意圖不軌的咬痕，這令他的冷酷意外增添了嫣紅的窘迫。上校痛恨中尉喜歡在他身上 做記號，其他的不消說、最明顯的那個已經大大影響他的自尊和生活。

不需回溯，那日Aldo壓在身上對他的額頭進行精密雕刻的畫面總是歷歷在目，而這記憶縈繞的時候，他驚訝於自己竟無可救藥的勃起。

大概是覺得面紅耳赤的上校太難以面對，Hans Landa遠離鏡子，拒絕再凝視自己。

 

2.

一切都是從油漆灌開始的，當時Aldo正靠在長梯子上刷油漆。

「把那個刮刀拿給我。」  
「我這邊正忙著…來了、來了！」Hans趕在中尉從後褲帶掏出手銬前將遞上刮刀，然後氣呼呼的再度爬上屬於自己的那張梯子。  
「你怨不得誰，親愛的上校，你明知道這是我的樂趣。」Aldo將手銬暫時銬在梯子上。  
「不知道，我只覺得你大概是個可悲的變態。」Hans索然無味的給牆壁用力刷上白色。

上校有時會想，其實他可以設法讓Aldo的上司知道，這位立了大功的Aldo Raine是個不折不扣的私刑狂，是喜歡聽人痛苦求饒的類型。不過一想到自己至今還沒真正求饒過，而且說不定哪天能夠反撲回去的狀況看來，他決定暫時放過中尉一馬。

本來嘛、轉機隨時都有可能降臨啊。就好比，如果他沒有撥那通關鍵性的電話，誰也說不准盟軍會不會就此突破萊因河。上校有時還會忿忿地叨念著他祖國的「人民」不知好歹，他甚至認為德國人或多或少也應該感謝他及時出手。

『要把德國劃分成兩半也不是不可能。』Hans心想。

不過事到如今，曾經的猶太獵手只能和曾經的阿帕契頭子一起搭著梯子刷油漆。什麼大帝國的成敗或使命如今只有一面破牆的發揮餘地。沒有人認為還有什麼能因一桶油漆罐而起。

 

＊＊＊

Hans總是抱怨中尉的房子不管從哪一面看都像是簡陋的木板車庫，前庭的花圃被徹底浪費，後院則缺乏陽光。於是Aldo有一天不知從哪挖出一罐油漆桶，提議將牆壁刷成白的，大概是受不了Hans卓越又神聖的高格調。

「它本來就是白的，Aldo。」  
「我以為你會很高興髒污被掩蓋?」這點他不否認，這樣的確挺好的。至少看起來體面些。  
「如果你不肯幫忙，我就去拿那條手銬，把柱子跟你拴起來。」Aldo指著Hans的鼻頭。  
「操。」上校連說髒話都很高雅。  
「感謝上帝，為了柱子好。」Aldo得到了默許，一臉悠哉的出門採買更多油漆。

這就是他們頂著大太陽忙個不停的原因。Hans不擅於做這些瑣事，Aldo也好不到哪去，只是後者擁有士兵的效率，卻不可能讓前者指揮。

終於，他們幾乎做完一半的工程。Aldo滿頭大汗，卻像在打仗一樣幹勁十足；Hans覺得自己他媽的要中暑了，於是他爬下梯子。重心不大穩，劉海時不時擋住視線。這幾個星期他經常因為過長的劉海發怒。

「我累了。」

較年輕的那個不發一語，顯然是覺得還不到休息的時候。

「什麼時候才能輪到我命令你?」Hans不禁抱怨。  
「永遠不能。」Aldo爬下來審視周圍，「我很好奇，你幹麻老做些女氣的事情?」  
「你指什麼?」Hans覺得中尉真不是一般的欠打。

Aldo指的是向日葵。獲得外出許可的後幾天，Hans便開始在他命案現場般的小花圃栽種向日葵。這名德國軍官有許多Aldo想不透的品味和格調，說話冗長喜愛整潔，對於高級的享受和娛樂自有一番見地。中尉不只一次在酒吧回來後被抱怨全身都很難聞。

「這很好。」Hans簡短回應。他喜歡這片向日葵，他每天早起給它們澆水，看著它們恥笑Aldo的不解風情。  
「把梯子移到另一面牆去。」Aldo一邊檢查Hans負責的部份，一邊扛起梯子。  
「….」上校惱怒的握住中尉銬了手銬的那把梯子，他的視線只有自己的瀏海。陽光灑在兩人的肩頭上，向日葵令人昏昏欲睡。

「Hans」中尉出聲喚道，「你差不多該去剪個頭髮。」  
「閉嘴。」

為了掩蓋印記，Hans上校自傷口幾乎復原那天起便不曾剪過頭髮，因此至今劉海已經長到幾乎蓋過眼睛的階段。這不符合他的初衷，儘管這讓他看來比實際年輕一些。他當然想讓人好好的修剪一番，但那就像是一道牆或者一座懸崖峭壁。

「得了、找個只想賺錢的理髮師，把你的額頭大方秀給他看吧!」Aldo壞笑出聲。  
「你不明白!蠢貨。」Hans回嘴。

他認為Aldo當然不可能明白，將自己額頭上的傷痕展現給他人看到，就像是毫無顧忌的讓人欣賞性器官那樣不堪。

時間剛過中午，稍微吹起了乾燥的風。上校無法像Aldo那樣將梯子扛在肩上，於是他兩手握著將它直立抬起，那顯然很是吃力。

「Hans！」

上校順著中尉的手指抬頭，看見一桶油漆就這麼擱在梯子的最上面一階搖搖欲墜，即便伸手也搆不著。Hans臉色瞬間慘白。

「就這樣…慢慢的、放下來…」Aldo大概是擔憂可怕的後果可能導致他的上校徹底暴走，因此異常的謹慎。

可惜，Hans的軍階與身高不成正比，一個重心不穩，半滿的油漆桶就這麼砸下來敲在Hans的後頸。

 

3.

不論是過去或者未來，Hans Landa深信自己理應要很吃得開。不論是在田納西州，或是任何其他地方。

首先，上校本身已經是個不 錯的頭銜，更不用提他懂得如何締造完美而偉大的事蹟。儘管那些手段總被批評為狡詐的、殘暴的、邪惡的－－還有什麼形容詞沒被提及？喔、也許Hans個人會 喜歡加上一個「極具魅力的」。

他受過高等教育，很年輕就加入希特勒的黨尉軍，這令他聰明的腦袋平添了更多高知識份子應有的自負細胞；他通曉各種語言，德語、英語、法語和意大利語，流利而迷人。

因此，Hans Landa沒理由不受歡迎。即便不受歡迎－－上校的自負告訴他－－他也會是富有吸引力的。但是上校可能沒有想到，自負正是他的不幸之處。自負使人難搞，同時也常令一個人下不了台階。

在過去的那些風光時刻，他的下屬或上司總為了討好他而將台階主動擺出來讓他方便上下。可現在情況不同了，或者說是好景不長，如 今Aldo中尉不可能好心搭個小台階給他，即便他們住在了一起，而且還偶爾在床上打打閃電戰也是一樣。

他的瀏海太長了，經常扎到眼睛裡去。他試圖不著痕跡的眨眼時，Aldo經常會盯著他看，那眼神感覺似有穿透力，卻無法看穿什麼。Hans知道Aldo什麼都不需要看穿，他們幾乎不用彼此了解，就這麼待在一起，成為敵人、成為情人，彼此需要，卻無法成為朋友。

－－他不確定阿帕契頭子是否樂意討好他。

4.

Hans回過神來的時候，自己正孤單的站在浴缸裡。Aldo皺著眉頭在客廳翻找著什麼，拜託別是手銬而是別的東西。鏡中的自己還是白色的，外加全身都被打溼了，脖子有些疼痛。Hans伸手摸摸，發腫。

「彎下身去。」Aldo拿著瓶子走進來命令道。他聽話照做了，緊接著一股冰涼與可怕的酸味撲鼻而來。  
「天殺的這…!」  
「閉上嘴巴，別告訴我你有喝醋的癖好。」中尉的語調冷酷的討厭。  
「我想待會腹部以下你會想自個弄。」

頭髮沾滿醋汁後，Aldo動手扒Hans的衣服。拉過手臂，中尉咬開小圓罐的膠皮蓋子，開始將奶油塗在上校身上。

「怎麼？終於想到要怎麼料理一名猶太獵手？」Hans凝視被搓揉的雙手。  
「怎麼可能。」Aldo呢喃，「我喜歡乾吃。」

醋和奶油，大概是某種去油漆的方法。Hans不太懂這方面的知識，他只知道Aldo家裡有本相關的書籍。現在上校只感到很是鬱悶，因此近乎平靜的任由中尉幫他上這些調味料。過了一會，Aldo將蓮蓬頭摁開，直接對著他豪不客氣的猛沖。

「看到你這麼狼狽真是賺到了。」  
「你就不能有點良知嗎？」  
「你在法國當偵探的時候就有把良知好好拽在懷裡嗎？背過身去。」

過酸的液體順著劉海滑入眼睛，Hans只能忍疼緊閉起來，Aldo停下來盯著他看。

「你真該去剪頭髮了，讓Utivich介紹你不錯的…」  
「Utivich什麼都不懂！」儘管閉著眼睛，Hans還是忍不住發飆。  
「…」  
「他只會喝茶！他甚至會推荐猶太熊在波士頓的理髮師老爸！而且我不能…」上校懷疑自己智商退化。  
「為什麼不能？真正會注意你那記號的可都不是在給人理頭髮的！」Aldo倒沒想到波士頓。

Hans Landa選擇默然。自尊和自負將他逼上絕路，不過這也是Aldo害他的，實際上又是他自找的。而現在即便背對著，上校也知道中尉正看著他，大概咬著嘴像在發怒，又像在忖度著什麼。

過小的浴室擠得可怕，還靜得可怕。

沒多久，Hans感到一隻手探進他的髮裡爬梳。那不像帶有什麼意圖，卻是有目的性的。接著那隻手抽離，他聽見Aldo離開又走進來。上校被指示坐在浴缸側緣，中尉的褲管抵著他的背脊。那隻手探過來繼續梳理，另一隻手傳來金屬的細微響聲。

「不要動。」Hans想回頭，卻被制止。一撮髮絲便從眼前落下。  
「戰前我幹過不少事。」Aldo的聲音在頭頂響起，「不算太好，也不至於太差。」

Aldo正在幫Hans剪頭髮。剪刀前端從耳際深入，分毫不差的修剪著。不算俐落、還算分毫不差的修剪著。中尉的手碰觸著上校的脖子、肩膀、耳垂、臉龐。然後他要Hans面對自己，修剪瀏海時手指則掃過眼瞼。

「你知道這是我的樂趣。」Aldo提出。  
「我知道。」  
「我不知道你幹麻堅持不出門理髮，但是我比較喜歡能隱約看見那印記的樣子。」  
「…我知道，我知道原因。」Hans坦承。

中尉像隻獵狗般咬住上校頑固卻脆弱的耳垂，接著再吻上那張高傲的嘴。水流將掉落的髮絲沖走，留下乾淨清爽的Hans。浴室真的小得可憐，因此他們擁抱的樣子像在扭打對方。Aldo碰觸Hans的方式像是要來場暴力的性愛，但後者善於辨別真正的溫柔。

「你自己知道原因?你說的…?」Aldo總有餘力說話，他喜歡看Hans上氣不接下氣的試圖回應自己。  
「…明白的很…」猶太獵手仰著頭殘破的回答道。Aldo不得不承認面紅耳赤的上校真他媽的漂亮。  
「那就不用告訴我了，」Aldo低哼一聲，「你自己知道就好。」  
「哪有閒工夫說。」Hans將自己拋進足以掩蓋一切的喘息聲中。

Hans Landa不可能說出來，即使那是簡單的、不言自明的事實。因為那是Aldo的記號，如此而已。

只是藉此讓他倆知道，Hans Landa是屬於Aldo Raine的東西。Aldo在他們那張還算牢固的床上操他的時候，會將Hans的瀏海撥到腦後以便看清他的臉。汗水會滴落在中尉起伏的胸口上，當那個印記被發熱的手指觸及，Hans緊咬著下唇幾乎要落淚，泛紅的臉頰和後頸令Aldo禁不住去吻他。而他開始相信自己永遠也無法將Aldo Raine徹底忘記。

至於最後，他依舊不確定阿帕契頭子是否樂意討好他。但至少，這次他省下了一筆開銷和一格名為尊嚴的油表。


End file.
